One Million Loves Before me
by orangepumpkins
Summary: Blaine has a habit of falling in love over and over again with everyone but the one that would love him back
1. Chapter 1

as promised, uploaded before the end of winter break (...on the last day...), a NEW STORY! and a multific at that! and without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One Million Loves Before Me<strong>

**by: orangepumpkins**

"Kurt! Kurt! I found him! I found my soul mate!" a dapper young brunette yelled as he dashed across the Dalton common room, to his best friend.

"Blaine! People are studying! It's nearly time for midterms, you idiot!" Kurt whispered sharply as he continued to hover over his own books.

"Fine, fine." Blaine said as he pulled up a chair beside Kurt. "Sorry everyone. Just met my soul mate, and am really excited."

"So, who is it this time?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, resting his chin in his hand.

"Kurt, you make it seem like meeting my soul mate is a common occurrence!"

The taller boy couldn't help but half smile. "Blaine, with you, it is. If you're forgetting, this is your fourth "soul mate" this term; and we're barely even half way through."

Bringing his hand dramatically to his chest and opening his mouth wide, Blaine replied, "Kurt! You offend me! I was a shallow child back then. I was fickle about true love, but _now, _now I know real true love."

Kurt was starting to get bored; he heard this speech every time Blaine "met his soul mate". "If you want me to pretend to care, tell me who it is."

Although Blaine said he fell in love so often, for some reason, he was still cherry faced as he revealed the identity of his crush to Kurt. "Well….well, it's Mikey Tyler, the tall, blond, and beautiful guy in our gym class."

Kurt then burst out laughing. "You mean to say, you like Mikey? Mikey? The Mikey which slapped the old, fat, and balding Mr. King's butt and called him "hot stuff" on a two dollar dare?"

"...maybe…well, he's actually a really nice guy! He was helping Miss Moore carry a box of heavy books to the library."

"That was detention. He fell asleep in Miss Moore's physics class yesterday." Kurt chimed in, although left ignored by the babbling curly haired teen.

"And he also volunteered at the animal shelter last month, and…"

Despite knowing he would be ignored, Kurt once again chimed, "How do you even know that? Last month you were still hooked on about Jasper Simmons. Remember? "the fashionista with silky black hair and soft olive skin?" "

"…and that is why I fell for him! Mikey is perfect!" with eyes reflecting stars, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands and pleaded, "Kurt! Help me win his love! Please!"

"Oh, I'm visible again? What do you know." Kurt mumbled to himself. "Blaine, are you sure that he actually likes boys this time? I don't really want to do so much work and then have another Arthur Shin incident."

"I thought we would never talk of that ever again. But yes, Mikey is at least bi-curious and is definitely willing to date a guy right now."

Kurt grimaced. _Right now, _right now was not assuring. "Let's go to my room. I don't want anything which could mess up your rep getting out, I mean, being best friends with one of the most popular guys at school has its perks." Gathering up his books, Kurt got up and led Blaine to his room.

* * *

><p>In Kurt's dorm room, Blaine made himself comfortable on Kurt's desk chair and started surfing the internet as he waited for Kurt to change.<p>

"Are you sure you want me to help you confess to Mikey? Can't you just look at him from afar until you meet your next "soul mate?" Kurt asked when he finally emerged from his washroom.

"Kurt, would you let true happiness slip through your fingers if you had it within arm's reach? I wouldn't! There is no other soul mate. Mikey _is_ the one."

"Argh. Fine. Go to his facebook or something. We need to research on his likes and dislikes. If we're lucky, he's an idiot who puts up everything about him online." Kurt said as he walked towards Blaine and glanced at the computer screen. "aaaaand, what you know, he is an idiot. Shove, Blaine.

Sliding on to the bed, letting Kurt take the chair, Blaine waited for Kurt to work his confession magic. Although Kurt was a hard headed realist who was pretty unsuccessful at his own love life, Blaine always insisted on having his help.

"So, Mikey is one of the star players on a hockey team in the community and seems pretty proud of his skating speed. Ask him out on a date to go skating, easy." Kurt said as he went through Mikey's profile.

"But I can't skate. There's like not enough surface area for me to even stand on the blades of ice skates." Blaine confessed.

"You don't think I knew that, Blaine? I feel like you just forgot that I'm your best friend! My heart is hurt, Blaine!" Kurt said jokingly.

"Such the diva." Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. "But seriously, why would you even propose a skating date if you know I can't skate for shit?"

"Tell him you want to addition for some musical on ice, and want him to teach you. Offer him lunch too, teenage boys like food."

"Kurt, you're a genius! I'll go ask him right now!" Blaine exclaimed before he dashed towards the door. "Seriously, I love you, man!"

By the time Blaine was long gone, towards Mikey's room in the other dorm building, Kurt mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, well I love you too, Blaine warbler." before smiling bitterly with building tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mercedes called and Kurt spilled everything to her. Mercedes was well aware of how Kurt was frustrated by the fact that the person he loved most was asking for love advice to use on other guys.<p>

"Mercedes, I just can't take it! He keeps on coming to me with a different one of his "soul mates," at least three a month! This time, it's a blond idiot who probably will end up using Blaine to experiment or double check his sexuality. If Blaine keeps on finding so many people to fall in love with, how come he can't fall for the one for sure gay guy that is head over heels for him?" Kurt cried into the phone. "it's killing me inside, so much, every time I need to help him think of a way to ask the new "true love" out. I just want to shake him and scream, "Ask _me_ out, you loveable idiot!" "

"Baby," Mercedes cooed, "you don't need to help him with dates and whatever all the time. If you are so set on waiting for Blaine to love you back before making a move, then you're probably going to die alone. Follow Blaine's lead, and take chances, make mistakes, and let your love get a little messy."

"'Cedes, that isn't Blaine, that's Miss Frizzle."

"Oh, shut up, white boy, you know what I mean!"

"Well, I can't refuse him! He'll know something's up, since I've agreed so many other times before." Kurt said as he paced around his room. "Curse you past Kurt, who was willing to do anything Blaine asked."

"Kurt, you still do anything he asks." Mercedes pointed out with a snicker.

"Shut up." Mercedes continued to giggle. "But really, what pisses me off the most is how Blaine claims each and every new guy to be "the one," or "his soul mate," or even "his true love." Things like that just don't exist! Forever is a lie."

"Kurt, people have a right to believe whatever they want."

"…sorry. It's just…can't Blaine be happy with me? In the present, not worrying about eternity?"

"Somethings you just need to ask him yourself, honey. Look, I gotta go now, but call me, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Pressing the little red button on his phone, Kurt sighed and slumped onto his bed. "Why are relationships so complicated?" and soon, Kurt was fast asleep, forgetting even about his nightly skin ritual.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Blaine ran to Kurt's room to pick him up for breakfast and to tell him the news. Using the extra key that Kurt entrusted him with, Blaine jumped onto Kurt's bed, on top of the boy himself, all giddy and happy.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! Mikey said yes! We have a date tonight!"

Groaning to himself, Kurt rolled over onto his stomach. "Ugh. What was I thinking, giving you a key? I mean, you wake me up with bad news…."

"hm?"

"I mean good news! Oh that's great for you, Blaine!"

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong>

although i've had this chapter on my usb since the end of the summer, i figured i would wait until i fleshed out the story a bit more, but i really wanted to do as i swore and update something before the end of the break.

hopefully i'll have this story updated fairly regularily...ish... well i'm working on the second chapter right now, but that kinda took a few months for me to even think up...so i don't know... but i _shoooould_ have it updated by the weekend (depending on how evil my teachers feel the first week back).

the early chapters of this story are likely to be re-updated if i think needed...

review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

wow. i actually did as i said and updated by the weekend...i didn't actually expect that to happen.

oh, there's some texting going on in this chapter and _italized _text is kurt while _**bolded italics **_is anyone else.

anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>One Million Loves Before Me<strong>

**chapter 2**

**by: orangepumpkins**

"oh my god!" Kurt screamed in alarm, making Blaine jump a foot off Kurt's bed.

"what? What? Spider?" Blaine screamed back.

"no! worse! I forgot my night time skin ritual! My skin is probably dryer than the Gobi Desert right now!" Kurt exclaimed, leaping towards his vanity and promptly beginning to slop various creams, toners, and moisturizers onto his face.

"geez, you scared me there for a second!" Blaine replied grabbing at his heart, trying to calm it. Then, laying back onto the bed, he continued. "so, anyways, Mikey! I told him about me wanting to audition for an "on ice" musical and how I could barely stand in skates, let alone skate in them, and then, guess what he did? He said that he was a pretty good teacher, and then I was all like, 'no way! Do you think you could teach me how to teach me?' and then he said, 'for a cutie like you, of course. I'll even treat you to dinner afterwards.' "

Raising a brow, Kurt turned towards Blaine and asked, "_A cutie_? Is that supposed to be a complement? Blaine, aren't you somewhat offended by such a feminine description; even if you are gay?"

"What are you talking about? That means he thinks I'm cute! He said I'm cute and asked me out for dinner in the same sentence!" Blaine exclaimed before smothering his face with Kurt's duvet and squealing like a pre-teen fan girl into it.

"ugh. I'm going to be sick." Kurt mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes, before then picking up his satchel and announcing to Blaine, "let's go. You can tell me more over breakfast. If we wait, all the bacon will be gone."

Popping up his head, Blaine replied, "oh right." Getting up, he continued with a chuckle, "You know, with your whole obsession with being fabulous, I don't understand why you allow yourself to devour so much bacon."

Glaring at the curly haired boy in all seriousness, Kurt replied, "Shut up, warbler. If I want to eat delicious slabs of greasy pork, I will change my whole diet to allow it and still have my body look beautiful."

"Oh you." Blaine said chuckling, playfully punching Kurt in the arm. "so as I was saying, we're going to that new outdoor rink…"

* * *

><p><em>MERCEDES! Blaine has been talking nonstop about his date! I can't take it anymore! Thank goodness he's in a lower grade or else I would probably kill myself!<em>

_**What? I thought he was a senior…**_

_Nope. He's a sophomore…I think the eyebrow add a couple years._

_**Hmm.**_

_Wait, we're getting away from the point!_

_**Right, srry. so Blaine has a date and wont stop talking, u want to shoot urself (plz dont btw) and continue.**_

_Yes. So, what should I do?_

_**Didn't I tell u to not wait for him and just make a move?**_

_I can't do that right now! He just got a date and he's so excited!_

_**ur fault you waited.**_

…

_Shut up._

_**You know I'm right though.**_

_Yeah… I guess…_

_**Well I can't help you that much…the most popular guy I dated was puck, and he sure as hell aint a thing like Blaine**_

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle out loud at that text.

"Mr. Hummel! Care to share what's so funny?"

"Eep. Nothing Ms. Charington"

"Then you won't mind if I take away your phone, now do you?"

"Sorry ma'am." Kurt mumbled to his lap before sliding his phone across the desk to the seventy-something year old geometry teacher.

"Say goodbye to your phone, Mr. Hummel, it will be a while until you see it again.."

"Yes ma'am." Kurt said as the phone buzzed again.

_**Kurt? Kurt? Did u drop dead or somethin? Anyways, just do what u think is right, I guess. Wish u luck, I know itll work out in the end**_

"Hmm," ms. Charington said. "well you might as well look at this last message, considering it sounds relatively important.

"Thank you ma'am." Kurt replied, smiling at Mercedes' message.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the poor little old geometry teacher, Ms. Charington had been driven crazy by the non-stop buzzing of Kurt's phone during every break, between classes and especially after school. Blaine was texting Kurt, fretting about his date later that night. The tally was up to eighty-seven text messages and eleven voice messages, but Ms. Charington being the little old lady she was, couldn't figure out how to turn off the darn device off; her pride was also stopping her from asking a student, or even a younger teacher. Ms. Charington was about to pull her hair out from its usual tight, grey bun by four o'clock. By 4:27, Ms. Charington had ordered a message be announced all over the school grounds, demanding for Kurt to come to her office.<p>

Hesitantly, the blue eyed boy made his way to the office within minutes. "Yes, Ms. Charington?"

"Mr. Kurt Hummel! Although I didn't want to give you back your cellular phone at least until winter break, Mr. Blaine Anderson, of my math foundations 10 class, seems to need you for something very urgently and has been alerting your phone for several hours. Although it goes against my usual ways, I'm going to give you back your phone this time. But…" the lady said, putting up a warning finger, "…no one, I mean _no one_, will know of this. Are we clear?"

"Very clear, ma'am." Kurt replied. "thank you _very very_ much." Before doing a quick nod and heading out at the teacher's okay.

The instant the math wing was out of earshot, Kurt quickly went through his phone's history and nearly screamed in surprise. With a few texts from new directions and a few warblers, Blaine made up the majority of them, the some of the most recent being things like:

_**Kurt~! what do I do? what do I wear? should I dress casually? help!**_

_**Why aren't you answering me! D:  
><strong>_

_**Are you mad at me? :(  
><strong>_

_**You'll get a boyfriend eventually! and then we can go on double dates! :D  
><strong>_

_**Kurt! TT-TT answer me!**_

_**I'm freaking out! my hair won't stay!**_

_**OMFG! I just ran out of gel! D8  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Kurt ran down to the dorms and burst into Blaine's room, only to find him with a pair of scissors, inches from his head.<p>

"Anderson! What the hell?" Kurt exclaimed, and then noticing the scissors, "_What the hell? _Get those blades away from your head this instant!"

"Oh my gosh! Kurt! Help me! I'm freaking out! What the hell do I do with my hair?" Blaine yelled, throwing down the scissors and running towards his taller friend.

"Tell me why this happens every single time you have a date with one of your _soul mates_? Nervous break downs aren't very attractive you know." Kurt said knowingly, shaking his head.

Half heartedly, Kurt spent the next two hours picking out an outfit for Blaine and reminding him that almost every other guy with the exception of David (who didn't have nearly enough hair to make use of it) probably had gel and would be willing to lend some. The finished product was a slim pair of grey jeans, a v-neck navy sweater, a long black form fitting coat, a tan scarf, and a hair style that Blaine was finally satisfied with after using half of Wes' gel. Although it saddened Kurt that Blaine was not dressed up for him, the taller boy was satisfied with his work; Blaine looked mature and cool, but still letting his friendly personality shine through, in short, like a hot sears model.

Soon after Blaine parted with Kurt to go on his date, Kurt wondered to himself why he chose to have Blaine wear the scarf that the whole school knew Kurt made and gave to him. Shaking his head, the fair skinned boy slapped his cheeks lightly, trying to convince himself that the only reason he chose the scarf was because it went well with Blaine's eyes, not because he was secretly hoping that Mikey would be turned off by it; because that wouldn't be right, and Kurt was better than that…right?

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

i decided that kurt would text using proper spelliing and use of punctuation, mercedes texts using text message lingo (which killed me to write), and blaine would use proper spelling (because typing out just mercedes' text were really annoying) and uses a bunch of emoticons.

this chapter was more comedic than the last (it's fun writing nervous breakdown blaine). frankly, i'm not sure if i'll be able to write the story as angsty as i hoped it to be... also, i now have no idea where i'm going with this story (perhaps i should have planned it out before i published it...)

hopefully i'll figure everything out and be able to publish a new chapter by the end of the month.

thanks for reading. reviews and any ideas you might have so this story doesn't turn into crap are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a liar and my pants are on fire. This was not updated _anywhere near_ the deadline I set for myself! I am so _freaking_ sorry for the incredibly long wait and I beg for the forgiveness of any of the beautiful people with this fic on alert.

* * *

><p><strong>One Million Loves Before Me <strong>

**Chapter 3**

**by: orangepumpkins**

Seeing Blaine off as he went to the ice rink that he and Mickey agreed to meet up at, Kurt waved and smiled before closing the dormitory building's door. The instant the door was closed, the counter-tenor allowed himself to sigh in self pity due to the absence of anyone else in the hall…or so Kurt thought.

"Hey Kurt, there's spinach salad today! I know how much you love it! Let's go to the dinning hall!" A voice called from the main stairs.

Raising his ducked head to look at the speaker, Kurt replied, "Oh. Alright. I'll be there later; I'm not very hungry right now. And if you excuse me Jeff, I think I need to make a phone call." With that, Kurt walked towards the stairs to go to his room.

The blonde looked at Kurt sympathetically. "If this is about Blaine, you do know that you _can_ talk to one of your friends _here_ about it, right? Namely, me."

Despite having already passed Jeff on the stairs at this point, Kurt turned around to face the blonde and questioned, "What the hell are you talking about?" but just before Jeff could answer, one of the clubs had let out and there was now a group of hungry teenage boys all over the hall. Huffing, Kurt dragged Jeff by the wrist all the way to his room. "Speak." He ordered when the two of them were safe from unwanted ears behind the heavy, oak door.

Not noticing Kurt's cringe as he did so, Jeff proceeded to take a seat at the foot of Kurt's bed, crinkling the brunette's expensive and hard to wash, silk coverlet at the same time. "Speak about what?"

Giving him a toned down version of one of his bitch glares, Kurt replied, "Oh you know what I mean. What did you mean when you said 'if this is about Blaine, yada yada yada'."

Jeff stared at Kurt in disbelief before finally managing to utter, "You're kidding me, right? Or do you actually have no idea?"

"...I may have an idea or two, but I wish to know if we happen to share the same idea."

Chuckling slightly, Jeff smiled. "You had no idea that you practically ooze love for him, do you?

Shocked, Kurt dramatically brought a hand up to his chest and aghastly replied, "That is lie! I do no such thing!"

Raising his eyebrow, as if to say, "Psh! Bitch, please." Jeff simply glanced back at the countertenor. "Do I _need_ to list examples and bring out evidence?"

"Depends on what type of evidence you have."

With a serious face, Jeff replied back after a moment of pondering. "Christmas party. Nick's mystery drink. You a bit more than tipsy."

Rushing to cover the blonde's mouth with his hand, Kurt warned, "And now is your cue to shut up. _Right?"_

Swatting away the hand, Jeff chuckled and put up two thumbs in confirmation. "Got it." Patting the spot of bed next to him, Jeff continued with a grin."Talk to me. Tell me your worries, dear friend of mine."

Grimacing at the idea of wrinkling his coverlet even more, Kurt finally sat down after the continuous insistence of Jeff. And somehow, due to the coercing of Jeff, Kurt came out completely to the blonde. From hopelessly falling for Blaine, to the constant frustration of his obliviousness, and to being stuck between a rock and a hard place while helping Blaine with his "soul mates". By the end of Kurt's rant, dinner was more or less over and Kurt was out of breath. "And sometimes...sometimes it just feels like he'll go through a million loves before he will even bother glancing in my direction." the feminine boy finished, putting his head in his hands.

Unsure of what to do, Jeff said the first time that popped into his head."Replace him."

"What?" Kurt replied, looking up.

"If Blaine is oblivious to your charms, don't waste them! Put them to use and replace Blaine in your heart with another guy!"

"Jeff, I don't believe it can be that simple. I've been pining over Blaine for months! I can't just forget about one guy by going out with another!"

"You never know." the blonde shrugged back. Then checking his phone for the time, he added, "I'm hungry, want to split a pizza? We missed dinner."

Sighing, Kurt's growling stomach made him follow his friend out of his dorm room and towards the pizza place a block away from campus.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as Kurt and Jeff sat eating the remainder of their pizza together while gossiping over homework, Blaine burst into the room.<p>

"Okay! Did it really sound like I was interested?" Jeff asked.

"hmmm...yeah. It kind of did..." Kurt replied with a chuckle.

"Well I'm sorry if you can't handle not having this hunk of meat," Jeff replied, gesturing to himself, "but as I'm sure you are aware, I am still content in having the sexual tension with Nick...though he keeps on denying it..."

"Oh don't worry; I had no intention of trying to steal _your_ heart. The Warblers have a pool going to see how long it will take for Nick to pounce you, and I've put in quite a bit of my money."

"Oh really now? Do you think I can get in on that?" Jeff asked, amused.

"Ask Wes, but I'm sure you can."

All of a sudden, Kurt's door opened silently and a depressed looking Blaine shuffled in and sat on Kurt's desk chair which was currently unoccupied since both Kurt and Jeff were sprawled out on Kurt's bed.

The smiles dropping from their faces, the pair greeted their shorter, stockier friend.

"Hey Blaine!" Jeff tried in a false, happy mood, trying to lighten the air. At Blaine's unenthusiastic nod, he began to add, "Perhaps it is time for me to leave now." But was cut off by Kurt's glare before he could utter the complete sentence.

Through the glare, Jeff could practically hear Kurt grit through his teeth, _you can't leave me with him like this! I don't know what to do anymore!_

Staring back, Jeff tried relaying the message, _won't I just make it more awkward?!_

_I don't care! Please! Just keep me in line, and make sure I don't say anything I shouldn't!_

_Fine. _Jeff finally agreed, rolling his eyes.

Mean while, Blaine was too engrossed in self pity to notice the staring contest that his two fellow warblers were having, and let out another sigh.

Changing his position so that he was sitting on his feet, Kurt asked cautiously, "S-so how'd it go tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Blaine pouted in response. As the two taller boys gave each other a look of frustration, Blaine seemed to suddenly change his mind. "What does it mean if someone totally flirts with you, but on the actual date, he seems offended and doesn't seem to want to talk?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff questioned.

"Well the beginning of the date went pretty well, but and then suddenly, he seemed to turn sour. I asked him why and he said that I should know perfectly well, and then we had some big argument, and…well, I don't think we'll be going out again anytime soon…"

"And what were you talking about before he turned sour?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know; random things? We were talking at the restaurant and we were talking about….about skating! Yeah, we were talking about skating and clothes!" Blaine exclaimed, excitedly before simmering down, remembering that he was supposed to be sad. "I kept on falling every time Mikey let go of me, and he mentioned how I would have probably ruined my nice looking clothes if we continued any longer."

"They do look nice." Jeff interjected, adding a "What?" when Kurt glared at him.

"Continue, Blaine." Kurt motioned.

"I laughed and said that I _should _probably have been more careful, considering I almost skated over my scarf—sorry by the way, Kurt—_and_ possibly damaged the seat of my coat from sliding on the ice so much." Blaine grinned nervously as he glanced at a furious Kurt, who jumped up and ripped the coat from the stockier boy and rushed to treat the damage and stains. Raising his voice so Kurt could still hear from his washroom, Blaine continued. "And then after that, Mikey seemed to get a bit annoyed after that and we kept on talking over our pasta until the conversation just got too strained and..yeah…"

"And yeah, for some reason he just blew up and you got into a fight?" Jeff guessed. At Blaine's nod, he asked, "and what did he say when he first blew up?"

Knitting his eyebrows together, Blaine strained himself to remember. "Something along the lines of, 'Don't you ever shut up about him?' "

"What were you talking about just before that?" Kurt yelled from his sink.

"The Warblers? I'm not really sure which "him" I apparently keep on talking about…."

Jeff sighed knowingly then glanced over at the obvious "him" through the washroom door, who's shoulders had tensed, obviously aware of who Mikey meant.

"Blaine! Go get some laundry detergent, please!"

"What? Why me? I just got my heart broken!" the soloist complained.

"Yeah, and it's happened more than enough times! You'll live…unless if you choose not to get the detergent for me and ruin my favourite coat of yours, then in that case, you'll die by my hands."

Sighing Blaine knew that he probably would get over it, and winked at Jeff. "See what I have to put up with? He puts clothes that aren't even his ahead of one of his best friend's hearts." Then raising his voice, he added, "I'm still depressed! And you're a tyrant for making me do things!"

Jeff chuckled in return. And as Blaine shut the door behind him, the blonde went to stalk the countertenor. "_So,_ it seems like despite his lack of romantic feelings, his romantic interests are getting tired of hearing about you…and he isn't even aware that he's talking about you!" Jeff taunted jokingly, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door.

"I'll do it." Kurt stated.

"What?"

"Try replacing Blaine in my heart or whatever. I'll do it."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the blonde questioned.

Sighing and holding onto to Blaine's jacket, Kurt replied, "No one is happy. I pine over him as he rambles on about some guy, his dates get mad because of me, and then that leads to Blaine being unhappy and trying to mend his heart break with another guy. It's a never ending circle, and I want out."

"Hmm. a seemingly mature decision, Mr. Hummel." Jeff said in a bad impersonation of Dean Michaels, head of Dalton. Then, reaching up to pet the shorter teen's head before making a run for it, he added, "I'm proud."

"Jeff Sterling!"

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

Once again, I am so so so so sorry about the hiatus (which I did mention on my profile if you were wondering). I had writer's block and had no idea what I wanted to do with the plot, so i guess bad planning went into play. But not to worry, dear readers! I have a general idea as for what to do for the next chapter...but then no idea for the one after that..hahaha...please don't hate me :(

Anyways, with the plot idea that I have, this story will most likely ending within 2-4 chapters. Also, this fic probably won't be filled with as much angst (really, barely any at all) some of you were hoping for, but I can't write for shit, so once again I apologize.

Reviews, whether they are to tell me how pissed off you are at me for making you wait so long, or to tell me what you think of my pathetic excuse for a story, are welcome.

Also, I'm not going to set a deadline, because that worked _so_ well last time. So! I'll hope to update soon...:/


	4. Chapter 4

hey! it actually hasn't been _that_ long since i updated! 2 months is relatively acceptable, right? :S

well, anyways, i still apologize considering i actually finished writing this 2 weeks ago but couldn't upload it because my school's internet was on the fritz that day and then i completely forgot about it...anyways, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>One Million Loves Before Me<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**by: orangepumpkins**

Two days had passed since Kurt had decided to give up on Blaine, and Jeff had been constantly pestering Kurt about potential dates. Thankfully, Blaine was currently in depressed hermit mode and had yet to find another "soulmate" to replace Mikey, so Kurt didn't have to go completely crazy from constantly being bothered. But either way, a moment free of anyone trying to tackle him with any form of romance related subjects, such as right now, had been complete serenity.

"Kurtie-poo!" A voice called, quickly coming up from behind Kurt, and tackling the poor boy with an energetic hug from behind. "I'm sugar high and you won't be lonely for much longer!"

…well that was short lived.

"Gah! Dry clean only!" Kurt practically screamed. The blonde's tray just barely managed to keep any of the breakfast that it was holding off of Kurt's uniform when he was tackled.

"Hi Kurt." The brunette greeted when he nonchalantly made his way to the table that Kurt was sitting, with his own meal in tow. "Jeff, you forgot your juice."

With a devilish glimmer in his eye, Jeff enthusiastically grabbed at the juice cup and embraced the shorter boy and pecked his cheek before scurrying off to sit next to Kurt in the spot where he left his tray. "Thank you, darling!"

"I'm not your darling." Nick mumbled, blushing, as he took his own seat, across from the other two. "Blaine not up yet?"

"He lost yet another "soulmate" merely two days ago. Meaning he will likely not show up for breakfast at all for at least another day." Kurt replied with a huff.

"Damn. I need to copy his notes for history. I'll see you two later, 'kay?" Nick said, standing up and grabbing his breakfast sandwich and his apple.

"Didn't you say something about having sexual tension with him? You did not seem…tense." Kurt questioned the blonde.

"Well after successfully getting into the "Niff pool" yesterday, I am doing my best to woo him with affection! Changing the subject, did you get my email?" Jeff replied, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Kurt groaned. "You are a friend, not a dating service. You do not need to send me pictures and bios about every out, single, gay kid in the school!"

"Did you see Blaine's picture in there? Or Jasper Simmons? Or Tyrone King? Or…"

"Okay, I get it. But seriously, you pretty much sent me a write up about every out, single, gay kid who is not you, Blaine, or was one of Blaine's supposed "soulmates"."

"Okay, _that_, I am guilty of." Jeff said grinning. "So, how did you like them? Was my research thorough enough for you? I'm practically ninja, so I can get more info if you want."

"So you facebook stalked people?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then, attempting a Japanese accent, Jeff replied, "A ninja never does reveal his secrets. First rule of ninjutsu, young grasshopper."

"That's a magician, dummy. But anyways, no. I did not even bother skimming that thing."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. And I figured that would happen. So, that's why…I printed out these!" Jeff announced, pulling out a folder from who knows where. "The cream of the crop, hand picked by yours truly."

Flipping through the folder, Kurt saw the pictures of the best looking, most athletic, intelligent, and musical guys in all of Dalton. "I must say I am impressed. But seriously, I don't really want to go out on dates yet. Shouldn't I have some more time to get over Blaine or something?"

"But wasn't the idea to use one of these hunks to _replace_ Blaine in your heart?"

"But that's so…"

"Ah, ah ah! At least read through the bios! I spent the last two days doing them!" Jeff said, cutting the countertenor off.

"Seriously? You got _that_ into it?"

"Well you trusted all of that Blaine stuff with me, and I said I was going to be there for you! Now go through it all, before I set up dates with every single one of them with you!"

Smiling fondly at the eccentric ways that are Jeff Sterling, Kurt finally rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine. But seriously, I'm not going to go out on any dates yet!"

"Just look through them. It's all I ask."

"I'll see you in calc." Kurt said as he got up, taking his now empty tray with him.

"See you."

* * *

><p>In AP French, first block, Kurt began to nod off as Mme. Dupoint gave yet <em>another<em> lecture about the importance of proper agreement in past tense. As his head nearly fell off of the hand it was perched on top of, Kurt decided he needed something to distract him from the boring lecture about things he already knew by the time he was ten…that's when he saw the corner of a familiar brown folder peak out from his messenger bag. With a huff, he pulled it out and opened it.

The first face to greet Kurt was one with a thousand watt smile, high cheek bones, and sparkling grey eyes. Myles Cunningham, one of Dalton's most popular boys, save for Blaine. Star of the soccer team, one of the smartest students, and also one of the best looking seniors. Okay, so maybe looking through the folder wouldn't be as much of a pain as Kurt originally thought it would be. Carefully shielding the folder with his arm from the prying eyes of his seat mate, Kurt continued through the pictures.

Sdfgh

Fourth block was calculus. Upon walking into the room, Kurt was once again jumped by Jeff.

"So?!" the taller teen asked, literally millimeters from the brunette's face, obviously very eager to know.

"Geez, it's only been four blocks since I last saw you at breakfast!" Kurt exclaimed back, pushing the blonde away and making his way to his seat. But as luck would have it, due to Ms. Charington's great love for seating plans, Kurt's seat mate just happened to be Jeff.

"You haven't answered my question!" Jeff singsonged.

"Ugh. Yes, I've looked through the folder."

"Oh. I was asking you if you studied for the test, but that works too!" Jeff said jokingly. "But anyways! So Josh Perry, who you obviously know considering you apparently sit beside him in French, saw how you were looking at pictures of guys in class and he was telling me in bio! And then I explained that I supplied you with the folder and that you were looking for a potential boyfriend!"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "What if he tells the school? I'll look like a creep!"

"Not to worry! In fact, Josh said that his friend had been paying quite a bit of attention to you! And then he called the friend up and set up a date for you two!"

"You set me up?! I only looked at the folder to make you shut up! I wasn't planning on actually going through with it! If you haven't noticed, even if I want to get over Blaine, I can't automatically make it happen!"

"But…" Jeff began, pasting on a pair of puppy dog eyes. "but it will help you…" he added, strengthening his pout.

Kurt stared at Jeff intently for a full minute before finally giving into the pleading face. "One date! That's it! One!" the shorter boy said, practically forcing his pointing finger in between the blonde's eyes before the bell rang.

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed as Ms. Charington told everyone to shut up and sit down.

As the class was given the full block to take the test, many of the students had finished early and had resorted to drawing whatever it was that boys draw on their test papers; or in Jeff's case, trying to pass notes to Kurt. Kurt held out from exchanging notes for ten minutes before Jeff's latest note had finally revealed who the mystery friend of Josh was. Kurt's date was to be none other than Myles Cunningham, and Kurt nearly shouted in surprise.

_'Myles Cunningham?! What? I think I would have noticed if one of the most popular guys in school was paying attention to me!' _Kurt quickly wrote, tearing the page from his notebook.

Reading the message, Jeff pouted before composing his reply. _'Damn, boy! You sexy! Work it! *insert black woman snapping* :D' _it read, making Kurt smile in reminiscence of Mercedes while in her super black woman phase.

"Aaand that's time. Anyone who has not done so yet, hand in your test paper at my desk and put the desk dividers away." Ms. Charington said, interrupting Kurt's in-progress reply note.

Quickly packing up his bag, the countertenor went up to his blond seatmate and said, "Since I already agreed to a date and I know for a fact that you're going to hold that against me, I'll go out for coffee. No dinner, no movie, just coffee. But! I still don't believe you about him being attracted to me, and am still someone suspicious of this being a prank...I just want to say I went on a date with one of the most popular guys in school."

"That's all I ask." Jeff replied nonchalantly, swinging his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Does this look alright?" Kurt asked, doing a 360 in front of his friends and showing off his outfit.<p>

"Like the other three outfits, you look great. Stop trying different outfits already." A bored Jeff called from his spot on Kurt's bed. He was lying on his back with his head hanging off the end, facing Kurt and his closet.

"Yeah, you're going to be late." Nick added while simultaneously shaking off any of Jeff's attempts to touch his face.

"Geez, both of you are terrible at giving fashion opinions." Kurt sighed.

"That's because we don't usually need to." Nick stated. "So why are you avoiding Blaine? He loves looking at your outfits."

"Nick!" Jeff hissed warningly

"What? After all that Kurt did for Blaine and all those dates of his, it's the least he can do, right?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

Jeff then proceeded to smack his hands over his face and Kurt pursed his lips when he swore he heard Jeff mumble something under his breath along the lines of, "Oh my god, you're so dense. I love you, but no wonder you can't even notice my advances if you can't even notice Kurt's feelings for Blaine."

"What was that?" Nick asked Jeff, lifting up one of his hands by the wrist.

"Nothing." Jeff replied with a grin that was much too big, but only got bigger after witnessing Nick's confused expression.

Glancing quickly at his phone, Kurt broke whatever little trance Nick was having due to Jeff's smile by almost screaming, "Oh god! Shit! I'm late!" As quickly as Roadrunner, Kurt zipped around his room grabbing the things that he needed and waited impatiently at the door, snapping at his two friends. "Come on! Move, move, move! I've got to go if I want to make it there before Myles!"

"We told you." Jeff singsonged under his breath as he walked out the door holding the annoyed looking(but still blushing) Nick's wrist.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>yay! i'm currently ignoring school work and am working on the next chapter!...sadly i can usually only type out like 200 words a night on a good day, so you may have to wait another while (no surprise there) for the next chapter...<p>

sooo, d'you watch glee lately? (i've been listening to my dark side on repeat all night) :D


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL READING! I AM ON MY HANDS AND KNEES ASKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!

* * *

><p><strong>One Million Loves Before Me<strong>

**chapter 5**

**by: orangepumpkins**

Speed walking toward the Dalton café, Kurt made it with two minutes to spare. Taking those two minutes, the countertenor slipped into the restroom to fix his hair and by the time he walked out, Myles was already in line.

"Hey Kurt." Myles smiled.

"H-hi Myles." Kurt stuttered, internally cursing at himself. But then again, it _is_ hard to stay composed when in the presence of a smile like _that._

Stepping up to the counter, the senior jerked his head and asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Smiling and giving Myles his order for his usual grande non-fat mocha, Kurt teased Myles about his, "I never would have imagined the great and popular, honour roll student, soccer star would be a hot chocolate person. You remind me of my brother." the porcelain skinned teen teased.

The blonde reacted exaggeratedly and made a big show with his hands. "Why is it so hard to believe?! Hot chocolate is delicious and coffee is so, like, _bitter._ I find it harder to believe that more than half this school would bleed that nasty mud water if you cut them open."

"I'll promise you that I'll try my best to not bleed coffee if you promise not to try cutting me open." Kurt laughed, bringing his hand to cover his mouth when he laughed.

"It's a deal." Myles chuckled as he picked up their ready drinks and the muffin that he ordered.

Sitting down, the conversation continued with easy comfort...until it didn't, starting with the simple question of, "So are you and Blaine, like, broken up?"

"E-excuse me?" Kurt coughed out as he tried swallowing the gulp of mocha that he just took without choking (and failing..).

"Sorry, was that insensitive?" Myles asked in reply, clearly getting uncomfortable and running a hand through his orange-red hair.

"No, not at all. But to answer your question, I can't answer your question." Kurt said, attempting to gather up the pride that he felt that he had just lost with his earlier answer.

Looking up from the paper cup that he was playing with in his lap, grey met glatz in confusion. "What? So you, like, refuse to answer or...?"

"I am unable to answer because the two of us never dated. We've only ever been friends." Kurt replied, stretching his arm out to grab a piece of the muffin that Myles insisted on sharing.

"What? Oh. Okay. So..." Myles said, continuously blushing harder as he spoke.

"Yes?" Kurt egged on, starting to get a bit flushed himself. Myles was a nice guy, talking to him was easy, he made Kurt feel good, and perhaps Kurt _was_ coming around to the idea of possibly dating someone other than Blaine.

"WouldyoumindifIaskedhimout?" came a mumble from Myles' lips.

"I beg your pardon? I don't think I caught that." Kurt requested, tilting his ear forward.

Now Myles was past pink, past plain old red, and sliding into a deep crimson. "Would you mind if I asked him out?" Myles spoke again. "Blaine, I mean."

Well there goes that though of possibly dating _him._ "Oh. Um..."

"I wanted to ask you at first because I thought you two were dating and had broken up considering how close you two were and then how Blaine seems to never come out his dorm room anymore and you seemed kind of pissed when people mentioned him. And considering how often that happened, I figured you were an on and off couple or something. Anyways, you seem like you would be a bitch of an enemy to have. And now that I know that you are only friends, I would still like your approval _because_ you are his friend. So when Josh said that he set up a coffee date for us to talk since he had noticed me staring at you lately when I was trying to—" the short haired ginger rambled.

"Myles!" Kurt practically yelled.

"Sorry, I was rambling wasn't I? I tend to, like, ramble a lot when I'm flustered...I also say the word, like, a lot and—" Myles started again before he was once again cut off by Kurt.

"Myles, it is not my jurisdiction as to who Blaine goes out with, if you wish, you may date him all you want, granted he agrees. I would like to thank you for the coffee, but I _really_ should be heading back to finish my English paper." Kurt hissed through gritted teeth and a false smile. He didn't really need to head back to the dorm quite yet, nor did he even have an English paper assigned, but the world is a bitch and Kurt _did not _need to lash out at an innocent schoolmate. Ignoring Myles' moment of confusion which was then replaced with realisation and then apologies, Kurt gathered his things and stomped out of the coffee shop.

Once he was outside, Kurt speed walked, which eventually turned into a full out sprint with no regard for his precious hair. By the time he had reached the other side of the campus, where his dorm was, the countertenor was dishevelled and sweaty; but that didn't stop him from snapping at the person who was perched at his desk when he opened the door. Pushing open the door, Kurt was greeted by the smiling face of one, Mr. Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt!" the lead Warbler grinned, "Guess who I just met?! Also, did the guys in the wrestling team try to get you to join after they saw you do yoga again?"

"Blaine." Kurt gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to be the first person I told! I just had coffee with the perfect man! Jeremiah! He works at The Gap and is in college! And oh my gosh, don't get me started on his hair! It's magnificent!"

Kurt snapped.

"I don't want to hear it." The blue eyed teen deadpanned.

"W-what?" Blaine questioned in return, clearly not used to _not_ being put on the pedestal by Kurt.

"I am sick of you, I am sick of your little "soulmates", I am sick of my lack of ability to say no to you, _and _I am sick of the fact that everyone loves _Blaine_!" Kurt hissed as he paced around the room, angrily throwing down his coat and bag.

"Well excuuuuse me!" the shorter replied with an equal amount of sass. "Just because you can be less than likeable doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me! It's not that easy to be me, you know?"

"Of course it's hard to be you!" Kurt screamed sarcastically. "Oh Junior Warbler Blaine, let me give every freaking solo to you and anyone who disagrees is a mockery to the distinguished Warblers!" he added, attempting to mimic random Warblers. "And then how can I forget! The most excruciating part of the Blaine Anderson Show is when the boy he likes doesn't like him back! But don't worry! He'll find someone new in..." Kurt continued yelling, looking at his watch. "Oh I don't know! Three days? And then every other guy in the past will be totally worthless!"

"You don't know that!" Blaine attempted to retort.

"And do you know the worst part of it? I am sick of your guts but I can't get rid of you because you keep coming back!"

"If that's how you feel, I will leave from your life! I can and will take care of my own love life because I don't need you anymore, and you don't need me!" the honey eyed teen said with a tone of finalization. "Oh and here! Take your key!" Blaine said, tossing the said object at Kurt. Opening the door, he was greeted by a hallway full of dorm mates attempting to look casual from their spot around the door. Within that crowd, Jeff & Nick and Wes & David gave each other a look and then a nod. The older pair followed their lead Warbler down the hall as "Niff" headed in through the door that Blaine didn't bother closing.

Kurt's scream of, "Have fun with _Jeremiah_, you jerk!" greeted the pair as they stepped inside the room, where they saw Kurt getting a sports duffle from under his bed and violently throwing clothes into it.

"What the hell was that?" questioned one Nick Duval with an airless chuckle.

When the countertenor looked up, the duo was able to see that Kurt indeed did not look good. To add to the fact that he was already dishevelled from running back to the dorm, Kurt's eyes were rimmed rouge now, his jaw was pushed forward and his bottom lip was definitely going to be swollen from being bitten.

"It seems that my friendship with Mr. Anderson is over, and with good reason too. Anyways, I am going to go back to Lima for the weekend." Kurt replied as he started angrily folding the earlier thrown in clothes.

"Kurt, it's Thursday." Jeff stated.

"Early weekend for me then. Yaaaay." Kurt said in feigned joy. "Look, I really just need to see Mercedes and Rachel right now, okay?"

"Kurt, you are in no position to drive right now. You're feelings will take your concentration away from safe driving. And I'm sure your dad wouldn't be very happy to find out that you skipped a day of school after he spent his honeymoon money on tuition." Nick spoke again with a voice of reason.

"Yeah, Kurtie," Jeff added. "If you wait a day, Nick and I will personally drive you there first thing after school and we'll skip Warbler practice for it. I'm pretty sure we've got our doo-ops down, anyways."

"Fine." Kurt sighed, still fuming, "But you better help keep Blainey-boy the hell away from me tomorrow."

"We promise."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Please explain why you and Kurt were causing a public disturbance in the dorms." Wes spoke, channeling his Dorm Head spirit.<p>

"I don't know! Kurt has got a stick up his butt and is jealous of me or something! He was going on about my love life and then the Warblers and.. Gah!" The lead vocalist exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exclamation.

Wes and David shared a look and David rolled his eyes while Wes sighed, but before he could speak, there was a knock at the door. Timothy Goldsworthy, resident man whore, leaning against door frame with one shoulder

"Warbler Timothy, how kind of you to join us." Wes said behind the gritted teeth of a smile. Blaine was having one of his diva fits and the last thing that Wes wanted to deal with right now was a creep to go after Blaine in his emotional state.

"Hey. I heard Kurt screaming. That little Banshee can really break pierce the ear drums, can't he?" Timothy said, pushing past Wes and taking a seat on Blaine's bed beside the boy himself.

Blaine laughed, "That's kind of mean isn't it? Although it _does_ seem rather fitting..."

"Timothy, could we talk to Blaine _alone_, please?" David asked, holding Wes back from throwing the student in question out of the room.

Ignoring David, Timothy wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "I also overheard something about Jeremiah? The assistant manager at The Gap?"

"You know him?" Blaine asked, eyes widening.

"Know him?! Babe, we go way back! I also know exactly what you can do to get him!"

"Really?!" Blaine exclaimed, his hazel eyes glistening. "Wes, David, could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Yeah Wes, David." Timothy smirked.

Shooting Blaine protective glances, Wes and David left the room reluctantly after some silent urging from the curly haired teen.

Outside the room, David shot Wes a glance and dead panned, "I don't trust that kid. Do you?"

"Not at all." the Asian replied. "Are you sure we can let Blaine make his own choices?"

"Wes."

"Fine. I won't baby him." Wes pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

Like I said above, I am absolutely sorry that this chapter took so long! Any excuse I have is no where near enough to pardon this! Anyways, I hope _some_ of you original readers are still reading this and I gladly welcome any who have joined in along the way. Thank you for your reviews, favourites, and alerts! I shall do my best to write, so keep cheering me on, 'kay? I love you guys!


End file.
